


Little Women

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bibliophile Betty, F/M, I wish bookstore dates were a thing, Love, One Shot, Singing Jughead, Tumblr Prompt, relationships, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Spring BuggieBreak Day 8: Free Choice.Continuation of YHM@H and CIBH.Let me know what you think.*Phoenix Bookstore was a real place in Dryden, NY. I spent a lot of time there my freshman year of college. I am very sad it closed down.*





	Little Women

**Spring BuggieBreak Day 8: Free Choice**

A/N: Continuation of You Had Me @ Hello and Can I Be Him  

“I should go,” Jughead breathed.

“Wait— “Betty didn’t have a plan, but she knew she didn’t want him to leave yet. Jughead turned around to face her. She spotted his cellphone in his back pocket. She snagged it from him, sliding it open, and imputing her information safely inside. “Use that.” He smirked at her. Jughead slipped his jacket over his shoulders. He walked back to Betty who was standing in the living room. He kissed her again before he left. She walked him out, giving him another kiss before he watched him bound down the stairs and to his car. It had finally stopped raining.

They had spent the afternoon sitting in the bay window, kissing, intermittently talking. Admittedly, Betty wasn’t sure what it all meant. She closed the door behind Jughead and leaned her back against the sturdy wood. She took a few deep breaths, trying to recap what had happened the last few hours. With that thought, she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter, where she had left it when she made coffee. She poured herself another cup, checking the reason for the vibration.

_Unknown: I’m using it. ;)_

_Well, that was quick_ , she thought. She felt the smile rip across her face. She quickly saved his contact information: Jughead ❤

_B: Well, that was quick. What happened to the three-day rule? J: It’s archaic. Besides, why wait if I already know what I want?_

__B: Oh?_ _

_J: …_

Betty’s face tinged with blush. Betty would be lying to herself if she didn’t feel something immediately for Jughead. The problem therein lies that she knew nearly nothing about him: his favorite book, how he liked his coffee, and that he sang beautifully. His taste in music was just as eclectic. She didn’t know why she was so drawn to him, but she knew she didn’t want the feeling to go anywhere, anytime soon.

_J: How about you let me take you on a proper date, beautiful?_

_B: That would be incredible, but I have to say, I still feel a little strange about all of this._

_B: It seems the universe just threw us together._

_B: I don’t know anything about you_

_B: But, I want to._

_J: Well, that’s good news. Let me take you out tomorrow. We’ll cover everything._

_J: So much so, that you’ll probably run away screaming._

_J: I’ll pick you up tomorrow at noon._

Betty’s heart raced. She wondered what he could have meant about her wanting to run. Surely, it would be him who’d run screaming when she divulged just how broken she thought she was. She wasn’t entirely sure why she trusted him so completely after just a few hours of meeting, but she couldn’t ignore the calm that washed over her when they met.

\--

The next day noon, just as he said he would be, Jughead pulled up to her house. Betty had gotten herself ready for the day, not knowing what to expect, she dressed slightly more than she would on any other day. She adorned a purple knee length sundress with a sweetheart neck, fixed her hair just so, and attempted to paint her face with more than the usual mascara and strawberry lip gloss. She plucked her black leather jacket from the closet and went downstairs to finish her coffee.

A knock came upon the door. Betty was nervous, but the butterflies she felt in her stomach outweighed the nerves as she approached the door. She smoothed her palms over the front her just before she opened the door. On the other side, stood Jughead, dressed similarly to the day before: dark jeans, suspenders hanging from his hips, he wore the flannel on his shoulders instead of his waist today. A worn leather jacket sat on top of his shoulders; his hair blew wildly as the breeze picked up; it fell into his eyes. If it was possible, his eyes were brighter than they’d been the previous day. The day’s weather was a stark contrast to the previous day’s monsoon. The sun was shining bright, warm even, but still a slight chill in the air from the dampness of the rain; there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

He smiled brightly at her. “Hey,” he breathed, “you look beautiful.” Betty felt her face burn at the compliment. It was not something she was used to. She couldn’t remember the last time she was complimented. She was often described as plain or ordinary, cute sometimes, but never beautiful. Jughead’s toes were pointed inward, a sure sign of his nerves. He ran his fingers through his thick, dark mane and smirked at her.

“Do you want to come in?” Betty asked, extending her arm behind her to welcome him in. “I could use some help finishing off the coffee. I don’t want it to go to waste.” She scrunched her nose at him.

“Well, who am I to deny that kind of offer?” He half-smiled and walked into the house. Betty went into the kitchen and pulled down mug for Jughead. She filled it with the warm morning beverage and handed it to him as she made her way to the bay window. She had sat in the window before getting ready reading, as she usually did. She absentmindedly picked up her book again to finish the chapter. Jughead watched her; watched how her face gave away all of her emotions, how she curled her fingers around the mug and pressed it to her lips in anticipation, how she chuckled to herself and her nose creased. He couldn’t help but smile at her. He wanted to memorize her facial expressions, wanted to see everything she had to offer. There was no anxiety in her eyes, no fear, no conflict like he had seen the day before. He sipped his coffee slowly, reveling in her peace.

“Sorry, I just wanted to finish the chapter before we left for the day. I hate leaving off in the middle. I mean, I’ve read this book probably ten times over the last few years, but old habits die hard, I guess.” She wrapped her hands around the mug and shrugged. She knew she was rambling, but that was a by-product of her nerves and the butterflies.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He finished his coffee with another gulp. “Thanks for this,” he said raising the mug. He walked to the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink. She was shortly behind him. She wiggled her way between him and the sink to wash the mugs. The strap of her dress falling carelessly down her bare shoulder. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her shoulder. “I didn’t give you a proper hello,” he muttered, lightly brushing his lips on the crease of her neck. Betty jolted back against him, instinctively.

“Well, hello, Mr. Jones,” she said, turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Betty is sure Jughead felt her heart begin to race. She placed her hands on his check, playing with the lapel of his jacket. She could feel his heartbeat mimicking her own. She smiled up at him. “So, where to?”

“It’s a surprise, but I have to ask, how often to you leave this area?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not too often—why?” She was suspicious.

“Good, that means you’ve never been to where I wanna take you.” He smiled.

“You going to take me into the woods to murder me, at noon on a Wednesday? Isn’t that normally a weekend kind of event?” she snarked.

“Not today, maybe tomorrow though.” He winked at her and laughed.

Betty grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch, not even realizing they’d matched without intention. She locked the door behind them and walked down the stairs. Jughead opened the door for her and she slid into the car. He himself got into the car and started it up. Music played lightly in the background as Betty and Jughead talked like they’d been friends for years.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at an old barn. Betty looked around confused. They were seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There were no indicating markings on the building that she could see. Only one other car was parked there. He ushered her out of the car. They walked into the door and Betty gasped. 

“Phoenix Bookstore.” Jughead said. “I saw your collection, and figured you’d never been here. It’s one of my favorite places. It was my first job when I was younger.” She looked over at him and smiled. Her eyes scanned the room. There had to be thousands of books, in varying age and conditions. She eyes lit up. That was the reaction Jughead was hoping for. She kissed his cheek hurriedly and began browsing. She left no shelf unchecked. Betty’s heart skipped a beat. She cautiously pulled a book from the shelf toward the bottom of the fifth row of books. She sat down promptly, her hand grazing softly over the cover and spine.

Jughead found her there, sitting on the floor, in complete awe. It was an early publication of Louisa May Alcott’s _Little Women_. Betty had searched for years for a copy in passable condition, one she could read before it fell apart. She’d finally found it. Jughead sat down next to her. She looked over at him, tears almost in her eyes from excitement. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She held the burgundy bound classic to her chest, gripping it with her life. Jughead’s heart melted as he watched Betty. He had never seen anyone appreciate the classics as much as she has, other than himself.

“Find something?” Betty nodded frantically. “May I?” He held out his hand, waiting for Betty to relinquish her death grip. She placed it gently in his hands. “Wow. This is in great condition for being over a hundred years old.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been looking for this? My grandmother read it to me when I was a kid, before she died. She’s the reason I love books so much.” Betty repositioned herself onto her knees, now facing Jughead. “Thank you for bringing me here.” She placed a kiss onto his cheek. She sat there for another minute to gain her composure. Betty was overwhelmed with emotion. She regained her composure and Jughead helped her off the ground. She brushed off the back of her dress. They continued to walk about the store, but Betty didn’t think it could get any better. As they browsed the science fiction section, Jughead’s hand brushed against hers. She smiled to herself. A moment later, it happened again. Betty took the initiative and laced his fingers with his. He looked over at her and smiled ear to ear. They made their way toward the front of the store to an older woman behind the counter.

“Jones? Is that you?” the woman asked, squinting. “I almost didn’t recognize you with that smile plastered to your face.” She chuckled. He blushed.

“Thanks for that, Mama Fogarty. How’ve you been? I know I haven’t stopped in in a while.”

“Oh, you know, Jug, same old. Who’s this you’ve got with you?” Betty had stepped slightly behind Jughead, nerves returning.

“This is Betty. Betty, this is Mama Fogarty.” Betty extended her hand to shake the woman’s. Fogarty glanced over Betty and smiled, shaking her hand.

“She must be pretty special for you to bring her all he way out here, Jug.” Jughead’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he wasn’t against it. It was Betty’s turn to blush. Mama Fogarty continued, seeing the discomfort in both of their eyes. “Did you find anything you were looking for?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Betty said, placing the book down on the counter, littered with other books waiting to be organized. “I’ve been looking for this for years.” Mama Fogarty raised her eyebrows. She glanced over Betty’s selection.

“Well, enjoy it. You kids get out of here, have enjoy the beautiful weather.” She shooed them away.

“What do I owe you?” Betty squeaked.

“Nothing, my dear. Now go, enjoy the day.”

“But, I can’t. That wouldn’t be right.” Betty was overwhelmed again.

“Ma. Come on, let us give you money.” Jughead insisted stepping to the other side of the counter.

“Nope, seeing you smile like that is payment enough. When was the last time you remember smiling this much? She’s a keeper, Jug. Don’t mess this up.” She whispered to him as they embraced. Jughead winked at Mama Fogarty and returned to Betty’s side. He took her hand in his and snagged the book in his other.

“Thanks, Ma. I’ll see you soon. Tell everyone I said hi.” Jughead lead Betty back through the front door and into the sunshine.

“Wait, what was that?” Betty was perplexed.

“Just Ma being Ma,” Jughead offered shrugging. “Don’t try to fight it. You won’t win. Trust me, I’ve tried for years.”

They got back into the car and Betty carefully opened the book and fingered through the pages. Betty reading was something Jughead could watch for the rest of this life.

They returned to Betty’s home just after dark. They’d spent the day driving aimlessly, divulging their life stories. Betty spoke of her mother and her terrible anxiety. Jughead of his father’s alcoholism and abandonment issues from his mother leaving. They exchanged stories, there was almost no silence between them when they left the barn. Jughead walked Betty to the door; Betty unlocked it, but didn’t open it.

“So, which one of us is going to run for the hills screaming?” Betty laughed, mimicking his words from the previous day. Jughead planted his feet firmly on the porch. Betty raised an eyebrow. “I was sure after revealing how screwed up I am, you’d run.”

“We’ve all got pasts, Betty. It’s what makes us who we are. And I happen to think you’re pretty great.” He looked down nervously at their feet.

“I think you’re pretty great, too, Jug.” She smiled, the rosiness returning to her cheeks. Betty leaned herself up against the door. Jughead stepped forward, placing his hand on her neck, rubbing idle circles on her cheek. He kissed her slowly, softly, but with passion Betty had never felt.

\--

A year and a half later, they found themselves back at the bookstore in Ithaca Commons. It was reading week of Betty’s senior year. She only had a few days remaining before graduation. In that year and a half, they had moved in together, exchanged I love you’s, and met each other’s families. Alice Cooper insisted they weren’t thinking clearly as they made decisions about their future together. Neither Betty, nor Jughead, seemed to care. They were helplessly in love with one another.

They spent their anniversary nearly repeating the day they met. In the basement of the bookstore, the scoured the records, laughing together, full of love almost overwhelmingly so.

“Wanna go home, Juggie?” Betty asked as she curled her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He pecked her cheek and nodded. Betty walked toward the stairs, Jughead hadn’t moved. She got half way up the stairs before she realized he wasn’t right behind her. She came back down the stairs. “Are you coming?” She raised her eyebrows in mild frustration. Jughead didn’t move. His hand scratched at his jacket pocket. He grasped something in his pocket, but kept it there. Betty walked toward him. She tilted his head toward hers. “Jug, are you okay?” He simply nodded, but took a step back from her. Her eyebrows knitted together, furthering her confusion.

“Betty, I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. What would be more reasonable than to marry you?” Jughead quoted _Little Women_. Tears came immediately streaming down Betty’s face. She nodded furiously, throwing her arms around his neck.

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I had a lot of fun with this one. I hope you guys liked it. <3
> 
> @squids2therescue on tumblr.


End file.
